Operation Burning Sun
by banannie112
Summary: (TenRose AU) Rose has started working for Torchwood in Pete's World and one day a mission of her and Mickey's goes horribly wrong. In Rose's last moments she tries to call the one man she wants to speak to more than anything.


**A/N: I was trying to write a chapter for "I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly" and it wasn't coming so I figured some TenRose feels would get the juice flowing and it did! Here's a little TenRose oneshot for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose sprinted around the corner of the building, ducking from the gunfire. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mickey on the ground. She lunged for him, dragging him behind a dumpster and yelled into her com-unit,

"The Mouse is down! Repeat, the Mouse is down!" Rose felt bile lurch up in her throat as she saw that Mickey was missing the entire bottom half of his left leg. She ripped of her jacket, wrapping it around the bleeding stump. Mickey coughed,

"Why do I get the lame codename while you get Valiant?" Rose tried to smile at his but her brows furrowed as he coughed up blood,

"Musta stepped on one of them mines." He wiped the blood off of his chin, "You gotta keep going, Rose. It's on you now." The com-unit gave a burst of static. There was no way to communicate with the base anymore. Rose nodded biting her lip. She leaned forward, kissing Mickey's forehead and then running off.

Explosions could be heard in the distance as Rose ran towards the camp of soldiers. Mickey wasn't going to be able to get the message back in time and now Rose was the only person with the information they had gathered. The pair had been entrusted with a mission requiring them to sneak into the enemy's camp and find where their weapons stores and other camps were. Rose and Mickey had both memorized the many maps they had found in order to relay them to their superiors. Rose came around another corner. She was only three blocks from their base when the street blew up only ten feet from her. Rose ducked into a doorway, took a breath in, and counted to 20 before running back out into the street. She sprinted down the street, her arms pumping, her leg muscles burning from the exertion, the edges of her vision turning black as tunnel-vision set in. She came to the end of the street and pressed herself against the wall of a building. She just had to round the corner, run 46 more feet and she would be at the base. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

And that's when she was shot in the abdomen.

Rose looked down at herself to see blood blooming on her gear. She stumbled backwards, hitting a wall and collapsing to the ground. She pressed the button on the com-unit,

"Homebase, this is Valiant. Do you copy? Repeat, do you copy?" She released the button and slumped down further. She was answered with static. She sighed and pressed the button again,

"Homebase, I don't know if you can hear this, but I've been hit. Repeat, Valiant has been hit." She released the button, seeing spots and knowing she didn't have long, "Mission update: The Mouse is down with a major wound to his left leg and has probably bled out by now. The information collected was not written down for fear of discovery. Valiant has been shot in the abdomen and I probably have seconds. Operation Burning Sun is a fail. Repeat, Operation Burning Sun had failed." Rose pressed her hand to the wound, trying to at least slow the bleeding, "This is Valiant signing off, permanently." Rose clicked the com off, breathing heavily through her nose.

She felt a sudden weight in her breast pocket as she remembered something. With the hand that wasn't pressed to her stomach, Rose reached into her pocket, pulling out out an old cellular phone. She flipped it open, her fingers hovering over the numbers. She knew should call the base and relay as much as she could before she lost too much blood. She should try and complete her mission.

Just as Rose was about to dial the number, a sweet face with brown eyes and tousled brown hair flashed before her eyes.

Her fingers deftly dialed the number she had memorized long ago. Rose had just remembered that the phone that could reach anywhere in the universe couldn't call a different universe, when she heard it ringing. She bit her lip, praying that this would work, that she could hear his voice one last time. She was running over the words she would leave in the message when he picked up,

"Hello, this is the Tardis, how do you have this number?" Rose let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding,

"Doctor."

"Yes, who is this?" She smiled, in spite of her situation,

"Doctor, it's me." Rose heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end,

"Rose?" The Doctor asked incredulously, "I-is that you?"

"Yeah, Doctor. It is."

"But... How, Rose?" She shrugged them remembered he couldn't see her,

"I honestly have no idea. I just needed to hear your voice, and here you are." The last four words came out on a breath of a laugh. Rose could almost hear the raised eyebrow as the Doctor spoke,

"Rose, what's wrong." Rose bit her lip. Did she worry him? No. They would never see each other again, so why let him know she was dying. She forced a smile into her voice,

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just ... Hard day at work." Okay, she wasn't lying. She took a breath, "Look, I know we'll never see each other again, and I'm gonna guess this is the last time we'll ever speak. But, I have to say something. Will you allow me that?" The Doctor's voice when he answered was almost impossibly sweet and gentle,

"Of course. For you, Rose? Anything." Rose noticed at this moment that the Doctor hadn't stopped using her name since he had realized it was her. It was almost as if the daft fool had to keep reminding himself who he was talking to. Rose smiled again, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath,

"I love you."

Silence. Rose had known it was a long shot and that he might not even respond, but if she only had a few minutes left on this Earth, she wanted to be able to tell this man, one more time, that she loved him. She heard him take a breath on the other end,

"Well I suppose," Rose could feel her heartbeat slowing," this is my last chance to say it." Her eyes fluttered closed as she slowly slipped away, the man she loved not knowing.

"Rose Tyler," Rose's head dropped to her shoulder as she finally gave into the darkness and her phone fell to the sidewalk.

The small electronic device lay on the black asphalt as medics from the base, who had received Rose's communication, rushed to her. Just as the head medic declared it was too late, the physician on the other end of the phone call said the words that Rose would never hear after all,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay go ahead… throw stuff at me. Use me as a verbal punching bag.** _ **I'M SORRY!**_ **As always, ratings and reviews are appreciated, but please keep it PG.**


End file.
